The present invention relates to a puncturing system having the features defined in the preamble of claim 1, and to a tape cassette for a puncturing system. A puncturing system of that kind has been known from WO 2005/107596 A2.
Puncturing systems are used for example by diabetics who have to check their blood-sugar level several times a day and who for that purpose need a sample of a body liquid, such as blood or interstitial liquid, which is gained from a puncture wound produced by a puncturing system. Puncturing systems may comprise a puncturing device and exchangeable tape cassettes with lancet carrier tapes, or may be designed as disposable devices for which an exchange of the integrated lancet carrier tape is not envisaged.
A lancet carrier tape allows a considerable supply of lancets to be accommodated in a space-saving way. Accordingly, puncturing devices using a lancet carrier tape can be given a very compact design, in spite of a great number of lancets contained in it. This means considerable extra comfort for users who are required to carry along a puncturing device all the time.